


Spare Us All

by silkspectre



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-11
Packaged: 2018-04-19 14:55:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4750502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silkspectre/pseuds/silkspectre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannah Washington was found after she and Beth fell. She returns with her friends in order to try and make sense of what happened a year ago.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Three days she was in the mines. Three days she tried to drag herself out of the darkness and towards the only shaft of light. At the end of every day the light would disappear, and Hannah would try to keep still. She could hear noises in the mine, something that sounded like slick movements against the rocks around her. The patter of feet and hands, the guttural growls and screeches of something not quite human. Sometimes she could feel the air move, as though something was close to her. She shut her eyes and stayed still, praying that help would come soon.

She counted three days, three days of misery and humiliation. She couldn't go to the bathroom properly, couldn't eat anything. Hannah Washington had grown up in luxury, and she had been reduced to soiling herself in a dank mine, with something that didn't sound human stalking around at night. On that third day, she woke to the sound of her name. She hadn't been calling for help since the first day, her throat was still sore from then, but she still managed to call out for help. Hannah tried to move closer to the sound, crying out when a volt of pain shot through her mangled leg.

''Hannah?'' the voice called, it was louder.

''I'm here! Oh god please I'm here!'' she screamed, feeling her throat crack. There was a figure moving towards her. Help. Salvation. She would get out of hell and back to her family.

The footsteps closed in, numerous torch beams shone in her direction as she tried to make out their faces in the darkness.

But where was Beth? Had they found her?


	2. Chapter 2

''Are you sure you wanna do this? We don't have to if you don't want to.'' Sam gave Hannah an uncertain smile as they sat in the cable car that was steadily inching its way up the mountain.

''I'm sure. I'm really fine.'' Hannah nodded, her fingers drumming on her lap. She stretched her legs, trying to dispel the ache in her right leg. The one that had broken in the fall. In cold weather it would hurt more than usual, she'd been wearing heat pads and support sleeves to try and lever the pain off. But otherwise, her leg was fully functional after months of gruelling physiotherapy. And she only felt pain when she twisted her knee or ankle the wrong way.

Josh was already at the lodge, he'd gone ahead to make sure that everything was fine and nothing nasty was waiting for them. Always the thoughtful brother, he'd pushed and stretched himself to be there for her, even whilst he was grieving for Beth. Pushed and pushed until he'd attempted to take his own life back in the summer. He and her parents had hidden his struggles from her, wanting to encourage her rather than upset her. She'd been sworn to secrecy about his mental illness, and had kept it from Sam, who had been her best friend before the prank. The prank that had cost her Beth, and almost her own life.

''So Chris and Ashley are coming here together?'' Hannah tried to focus on something else, anything else.  
''Oh yeah, Josh keeps telling me that he's sure they're going to get together. They're cute.'' Sam swung her legs, a happy smile gracing her lips.

''They would be cute together. But they're both scared.'' Hannah was thinking of Mike, and she knew that Sam knew. After Hannah had been found, Mike had visited her in hospital a few times, each time it seemed like her felt indebted to her. After the prank, all of her lust for him had dissipated into nothing. Hannah focused on getting better instead of on her crush. The most surprising development was the fact that Jessica had started visiting her as well, more often than Mike in fact. She'd been the most repentant of the group about the prank, and Hannah had even encouraged her to start dating Mike after he'd broken up with Emily.

''And Mike and Jess...it should be interesting. Especially since Em and Matt at coming.'' Sam watched Hannah's expression, and she didn't see any changes. No hint of jealousy at the couples - she had watched Hannah be jealous before. It saddened Sam to think that all of Hannah's girlish joy had been sapped from her. Overnight she had changed into jittery, anxious Hannah. Her butterfly tattoo was the only visible remnant of that other Hannah, along with all of the photos of them together. Smiley, happy teenagers who didn’t know what lay ahead. 

‘’I’m not angry at them anymore, Sam. I’ve been angry for too long and I’m tired of it. I’ve put it behind me.’’ Hannah insisted as the cable car shuddered to a stop. Hannah got off first, heading towards the station’s exit door. It had to be opened from the other side. She tapped at the glass, placing her bag on the floor and waiting for whoever had arrived before them to open the door. 

Jessica’s head popped up at the glass window of the door, causing Sam and Hannah to stumble back slightly. The door opened, and they both stared at Jess, who was smiling happily. ‘’Welcoming committee, at your service.’’ she moved to help place Hannah’s bag on the deck of the station. 

‘’Hey Jess.’’ Hannah and Sam chimed in unison, standing beside her in the frigid cold. 

‘’I’m gonna wait here for Mike, but you guys go on. Chris and Ash and already at the lodge I think.’’ Jess moved to shut the station door again. 

‘’You sure you don’t want to come with us? They have bears and wolves around here.’’ Hannah remembered the sign somewhere on the mountain, near the smaller, isolated cabin. 

‘’Thanks for reminding me - but I’ll stay here. There’s still Mike, Matt and Em to arrive.’’ Jess moved to sit back at the bench, picking up the trashy romance novel she’d been reading whilst waiting for everyone to arrive. 

‘’Be careful!’’ Sam called behind her shoulder as she walked with Hannah towards the footpath. Hannah’s heart was beating so quickly, she thought that Sam might be able to hear it. The mountain was bringing back a whole host of memories both good and bad. But mostly it brought Hannah back to the night of the prank, back to her running into the woods, freezing and humiliated. Beth had found her and given her a coat. She still had it hanging in her bedroom at home, a constant reminder of the sister who had never come home. 

‘’Hannah? Hannah?’’ Sam’s voice drew her out of her thoughts, and she focused on the path ahead of them. 

‘’Yeah, what’s up?’’ Hannah questioned. 

‘’It’s pretty steep up here, is your leg okay?’’ Sam continued to walk with her, her gaze grazing Hannah’s now-healed leg. 

‘’I’m fine, really. I’ve been preparing for this.’’ Hannah offered a small smile. 

‘’Okay. Let’s keep going.’’ Sam patted her shoulder, moving forwards. They hiked the rest of the way in silence, with Sam stopping every now and then to take in the view. Hannah kept her eyes on the ground, her stomach twisting with anxiety. It reminded her of the way it had twisted when she had gone three days without food. Everything was reminding her of the year before.   
And when they reached the lodge, it only got worse. Josh and Chris were talking out front, and Ashley was sitting on the stone steps leading to the deck, her arms clasped around her legs. ‘’Hey guys, welcome back.’’ her voice was warm and welcoming, but her eyes were tinged with uncertainty. Hannah didn’t blame her, and realized that she probably shared the same uncertain edge. 

‘’Hannah! Welcome back to the technological capital of Canada.’’ Chris had his phone in hand, waving it slightly over his head. 

‘’You’ve been here, what, five minutes and you’re already complaining about the cell reception. Hey sis - and Sam.’’ Josh laughed, moving over to Hannah and patting her on the back. ‘’Lock on the door is frozen shut. Cochise and I are gonna bust that puppy wide open.’’ 

‘’Yeah well hurry up, we’re freezing our buns off out here!’’ Ashley held herself tighter. Waiting until Chris and Josh were out of sight and around the side of the lodge to speak in a low voice ‘’Are you really okay with this, Hannah?’’ 

‘’I’m fine. I’ll be perfect when I can warm myself up by the fire.’’ Hannah replied. 

‘’I need a hot bath. Desperately.’’ Sam groaned, switching from one foot to the other in an attempt to keep warm. 

Josh wandered back from the side of the lodge, playing with his phone as he went. ‘’Chris is gonna get the door open. Meantime, Sam - you wanna huddle for warmth?’’ Josh stumbled towards her, arms outstretched with a goofy grin on his face. Sam pushed him back on his chest with one hand, rolling her eyes. 

‘’I think the fire will be better.’’ she sighed, stepping back next to Hannah. 

‘’Sometimes I’m embarrassed to be around you Josh, you know?’’ Hannah laughed, and Josh faked shock. He’d amped up his humour since Beth had gone missing. Hannah had asked her psychiatrist and he had mentioned that maybe Josh used humour to mask his true feelings, which were most likely disappointment at himself for not being able to protect his sisters. Humour was escape, and if that was how he kept from going off the deep end again, Hannah would let him indulge himself. 

‘’Hey guys, nice to see some familiar faces.’’ Matt, Emily’s new boyfriend, announced as he approached the group. He dumped his bags down on the porch, moving to stand beside Josh. ‘’Em went to go talk to Sam, but seeing as you’re here...I guess she’s gonna find someone else.’’ Matt was a good person, but Hannah could detect something was wrong. He didn’t seem entirely sure of the situation - he would have to join the club on that one. ‘’It’s good to see you, Hannah. Nice to see you walking around again.’’ 

‘’It took a while. I’m all healed up now.’’ Hannah patted her healed leg, stretching it gently. 

‘’When we get back to civilization maybe you can come to one of my games. We’re always looking for more support on the bleachers.’’ Matt meant it, he always was trying to make people feel comfortable around him. But Hannah had also seen the jealous side of him. 

The door to the lodge with the now unfrozen lock juttered open, and Chris emerged triumphant and took a mock bow, ‘’Thank you, thank, I’ll be here all week!’’ and then let out a surprised yell as a snarling, fuzzy creature skittered out before he could even take a step out of the lodge. ‘’That’s it, thing creeped me out when I grabbed the deodorant.’’ he grimaced. Sam and Ashley both started laughing. 

‘’Afraid of a little baby wolverine?’’ Sam used a mocking voice. Chris shrugged,

‘’Looked like a bear or tiger to me.’’

‘’It would’ve to you.’’ Ashley walked into the lodge, and everyone else followed. Hannah heard Emily’s voice, and then Jessica and Mike further in the distance. Reluctantly, she shuffled into the cavernous building, holding her breath as she did. The feeling that something wasn’t right enveloped her, but she ignored it. It felt like it wasn’t right because bad things had happened the year before. Major trauma had changed her on Blackwood Mountain, and it was reverberating in her head. 

She couldn’t shake the feeling that the worst was yet to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to anyone who is reading this, I hope this is good for you! I know the events in this differ to the ones in the game, I'm just imagining that things would be different due to Hannah being there.


	3. Chapter 3

As soon as Mike and Jessica entered the lodge, Hannah picked up on the tension between Jess and Emily. Sam had disappeared to help Josh get the hot water going. Chris and Ashley had gone to explore the lodge. Everyone else was surrounding the huge stone fireplace and the tension between Emily and Jess was thick enough to cut with a knife. 

‘’So Jess, Em...you both look great.’’ Hannah moved to take the heat pad off of her leg, massaging the muscles there. She caught Mike gulping slightly, as though he was nervous. It was funny to her, seeing as a year before she had been the one whose heart had been beating so hard when she was around him, she thought it would burst out of her chest. Now he was just another person, and it scared her that she wasn’t the same as she had been.

Emily didn’t seem to hear Hannah, she had zeroed in on Jessica and Mike like a determined shark. ‘’Oh my god, you two are gross. Hey Jess, are you trying to swallow his face whole? Can it be more obvious - no one wants in on your territory, honey.’’ folding her arms, she stood back with a sneer. 

‘’Excuse me, did you say something?’’ Jessica stood up, just as determined. Hannah had a feeling that the two girls had been waiting for a chance to bicker for a while. 

‘’Oh did you not hear me? Was your sluttiness too loud?’’ Emily laughed, glancing over at Matt as though she wanted him to join in. He just stared at her with a neutral expression,

‘’Can we just not do this? We’re here for Hannah, and you two are fighting already.’’ 

‘’Emily started it when she couldn’t keep her mouth shut.’’ Jessica’s voice raised as she retorted. 

‘’Hey, hey, hey - let’s all cool it down. Matt’s right.’’ Mike added. Hannah thanked both Matt and Mike in her head, hoping that Josh would come back so he could help break it up and settle the air. 

‘’There’s no reason to fight. Josh has the keys to the cabin, Jess you can go there with Mike and have some time alone. Emily, you and Matt can pick which room you want upstairs. Can everyone just calm down.’’ Hannah blurted out. She didn’t want to push Jessica out, but her and Emily would just keep going as long as they were in the same vicinity. They wouldn’t back down, and as admirable as it was, Hannah wanted to think about other things than stopping their fights. 

Jessica looked at Hannah, ‘’And you’re okay with us going to the cabin?’’ 

‘’I’m a hundred percent okay with it, Jess. We’re going to look around the mountain tomorrow, we can all spend some time together then.’’ Hannah assured her, even giving her a small smile. She could remember when Jessica was her worst enemy, and now they were good friends. They had somehow bonded over the worst experience of her life, an event that Jessica was partly to blame for. But Jess had truly been the most repentant out of the perpetrators. Without a doubt she felt the weight of what she had done, but everyone else had grown slightly colder towards Hannah, as though they were afraid of what they had done. Matt tried, and Hannah appreciated that, but everyone else still had a problem with her. It was hard not to think of herself as the damaged one, even though Josh had been through hell, too, he got to keep his dignity because no one knew about his mental illnesses. 

‘’Hey, guess what Chris and Ash found.’’ Josh was holding a spirit board in his hands, an expectant smile on his face. ‘’Knew we had this thing somewhere.’’ he held it up, showing Hannah. 

‘’What are you gonna do with that?’’ Matt spoke up, watching as Emily breezed past him towards her bag. 

‘’Re-enact Ghostbusters.’’ Chris appeared beside Josh, patting him on the shoulder firmly. 

‘’Cute. Josh, can we have the keys to the cabin?’’ Jessica held her hands together in a begging pose. 

‘’Ah, yeah, of course. Enjoy yourselves.’’ Josh handed Chris the spirit board, digging into his pants pocket and producing a key with a red tag. He threw it to Mike, who caught it with ease. Everything Mike did seemed to embody his easygoing personality. 

‘’Later, guys.’’ Mike gave them all a salute, leading Jess towards the door. 

‘’Call me if you need me, Hannah.’’ Jessica called as they left. 

‘’No reception.’’ Josh called back, but he was too late. 

‘’Now, shall we get this thing set up?’’ Chris waved the spirit board above his head, much like Josh. Ashley was holding the planchette with two hands, a skeptical edge to her smile. 

‘’I’m not going to touch that.’’ Hannah shook her head softly. 

‘’Me either. I’m going to take my hard-earned bath. Enjoy your game, guys.’’ Sam headed upstairs. 

‘’You sure you don’t want to join in, Hannah?’’ Ashley asked. Hannah shook her head again, heading for the stairs.

‘’I’m going to take a look at my room. Maybe get a nap.’’ she didn’t turn to them as she spoke, and just kept going. From the top of the stairs, she could hear Emily complain that they had left her bag at the cable car station. Stopping, she watched as them from where she stood. 

‘’My bag, Matt, the one that I got on Rodeo. You know the store where that girl was flirting with you.’’ Emily spoke quickly, and Matt shrugged,

‘’Hey, she just wanted to ask me about my letter jacket.’’

‘’Oh yeah because your designer letter jacket is so in right now. Come on, let’s go find my bag.’’ Emily took his hand, pulling him towards the door that Mike and Jess had recently left through. Matt waved quickly before they went through the door. 

‘’And then there were three.’’ Hannah heard Josh speaking as she climbed up the last few steps. She could picture how her room looked perfectly, The lodge was still dark, Hannah fumbled to light a candle and used it as a torch. Hues of purple greeted her as she entered her bedroom, and she caught sight of the butterfly motif that permeated through the room. 

The music box that Josh had given her sat on her desk. She opened it, listening to Frère Jacques and smiling. It was a calming song, filled with memories of her childhood. That song meant something to the Washington children, like their own motif imprinted into their brains. Hannah found her diary in the desk drawer, running her fingers over the purple leather cover with stickers. She flipped through it after she’d set down the candle. The words were just readable in the low light, Hannah could just make out her excited words. 

Mike - everything about Mike and how she just wanted to spend time with him. A trail of regret blazed up from her stomach and settled in her heart. Regret for falling for the stupid prank, and also regret for even letting herself get swept away by her feelings. And now she had lost Beth, Josh wasn’t the same and neither was she. Nostalgia for simpler times came easy, but at the same time Hannah loathed the old her for being so obsessed with a boy. 

She moved over to pick up her teddy bear, holding it to her chest. Something from home to make the lodge seem less foreign and strange. Another childish thing from her past, perfectly preserved. Hannah found the picture of Mike that she had tacked up, and took it down. It went into the perfectly clean purple waste basket that was in the corner. Gone. Done. 

The bed was dusty, she beat her hands against the cover to dispel the tiny particles, coughing and lowering herself to sit once she was satisfied. Hannah let out a shaky breath, and laid down against the bedcover, staring up at the ceiling. The feeling of dread that had clung to her earlier was still there, tugging at her clothes and hair. But still she pushed it down, and ignored it. Nothing bad had happened since they’d arrived at the lodge, unless Emily losing her bags could be counted as a bad omen. 

At least before she would have daydreamed about her and Mike, but now she could only think about Beth going missing. If she had been killed in the fall from the cliff, or if she had been taken by a bear or wolf. Hannah had no idea what had happened after the fall, shock had erased what might have been useful memories, or at least blocked them out. There were too many missing pieces of the puzzle to ever be able to put it back together without looking in the mines. 

Josh had proposed the idea of them going back to Blackwood Mountain, talking about closure and going back to their beloved childhood place. Hannah had agreed because he’d had a tough road to shaky recovery, and then she’d told Jessica, who had told Mike, who had told everyone else. A ripple effect and all of a sudden they were all together one year later, and it seemed unreal. 

Hannah shut her eyes, trying to remember anything, just something to try and cling to about Beth. Her heart ached for her lost sister, and that ache reinforced the idea that she needed to return to the lodge for closure. She needed it just as much as Josh, and if they didn’t find the answers they wanted, at least she knew that they had tried their best.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may still come back and make changes, I'm not big on planning ahead but I'm trying to lock in a path for each character/couple. A lot of things are going to deviate from the game, because of course a lot of different paths would be there because of Hannah being alive.  
> Thank you for reading, and please leave a comment and tell me what you think!

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written for a while. Trying this out. I may come back and edit this soon!


End file.
